


Playful

by Symphoenae



Series: Gift Fic Universe [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thats it thats the post, based off one of dani's drawings, pure fluff, rayllum owns my soul, they are overly affectionate with each other send tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: Ever since he and Rayla had gone back to Katolis to stay for awhile, Callum noticed that she had a habit of ending up in his room, in his bed specifically. Not to insinuate anything inappropriate- far from it. The first time he found her there, she was staring at the door like a playful cat, as if she had been waiting for him to come in and catch her. She immediately started grilling him for never telling her how comfy and soft his castle bed was. He’d laughed at that, saying that it didn’t exactly stick in the forefront of his mind all the time.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Gift Fic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697743
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piecesofarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piecesofarose/gifts).



> I dont know how to title fics 101 claps im NOTORIOUS FOR USING THIS FUCKING TROPE I SAY IT EVERY TIME ITS THE BEST GODDAMN FLUFF TROPE AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I will continue Song Of Silence I'm not giving that up I'm just a little writer's blocked I guess? I dunno. Like Steven Universe Future is currently commanding my attention because I'm waiting for Steven to go apeshit and corrupt himself already and the stupid space skanks came back in Homeworld Bound and its lowkey dragging me back into a state of wanting to write more Diamond content on top of the fucking 80,000+ WORDS I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN FOR THEM
> 
> subscribe to pewdiepie

Ever since he and Rayla had gone back to Katolis to stay for awhile, Callum noticed that she had a habit of ending up in his room, in his bed specifically. Not to insinuate anything inappropriate- far from it. The first time he found her there, she was staring at the door like a playful cat, as if she had been waiting for him to come in and catch her. She immediately started grilling him for never telling her how comfy and soft his castle bed was. He’d laughed at that, saying that it didn’t exactly stick in the forefront of his mind all the time. He’d grown up with the luxury, after all. It was only when they started sleeping in caves for those weeks that Callum realized that he was a right lucky moron to have what he had in the castle, even if his mental health sometimes disagreed.

So it was no surprise to him that when he closed the door to his room after a meeting to help Ezran with all of the new changes, he turned around to see Rayla fast asleep in his bed. He rolled his eyes with a faint laugh in his breath. What a dork.

He shuffled quietly across the room to make it to his bed, making sure that they were absolutely alone before he ultimately decided to be overly-affectionate with his sleeping girlfriend. He climbed into the bed himself, taking care not to crush her arms or legs under the blankets as he got close, before settling himself down in a good spot and burying a hand in her silky-white hair. She stirred only a little, before turning onto her side facing towards him, eyes still shut softly. He grinned goofily at her body’s reaction to his presence- as if it knew he was there even if she was unconscious. The corners of her lips were slightly upturned, bringing Callum to wonder for a moment what it was in her dreamland that was making her happy. She deserved it, of course.

Because of her shift in position, the hand he’d had stroking through her hair fell softly to the side of her face, and Callum felt himself grow a little bold to where he began to gently caress her pointy ear with his thumb. This is what he needed, he thinks. Sure, staying at the Spire was more fun and interesting, but it was doing him good to see Rayla so relaxed in a majorly human-dominated place, even if she was asleep. In fact, her being able to comfortably sleep like this in a human-dominated area was even more comforting.

Callum smiled at her sleeping form like a love-sick dope, continuing his gentle strokes. He was completely content to continue doing this for as long as she slept, but after a little while, he noticed something. He could feel the slightest twitches from her ear, and the small upturns of her lips began to widen. He tilted his head a little from his position, wondering what could be going on in her head, before he felt her small frame shake a little. He was about to worry if something was wrong, he heard something amazing.

Rayla  _ giggled  _ in her sleep.

He froze in utter disbelief. Rayla never giggles, he’s heard her laugh before, it was wonderful and adorable, but it was far from a giggle. He raised an eyebrow curiously, looking between her still sleeping face and the hand he had laid on her ear. Wait.

Testing a theory, he returned to stroking her ear with a slightly more deliberate motion. He watched with a ridiculous grin as Rayla twitched even more, a couple more giggles pouring out of her lips before her eyes snapped open in confusion. She caught sight of him before she sat up with a look of  _ ‘You better explain yourself’. _

“Don’t blame me! I just wanted to pet your hair and you moved in your sleep. This is  _ my  _ bed, anyway-- ack!” He brought an arm up in defense as she slugged him in the shoulder. “Oh come on, you know it’s absolutely adorable!”

Rayla groaned burying her face in her hands. “I hate you. Do you make it a habit to do this? How would you feel if you woke up to someone tickling your ears?”

“Of course you would have ticklish ears, oh my god and you were giggling too, this is so precious!” Callum exclaimed with a face-busting grin.

“Next time you touch my ears again I’m killin’ you. Your life will be over.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do! Trusted companion of the step-prince of Katolis assassinates him right in his own room! Oh, the horror, the peace treaty, the war strikes back!” Callum wails dramatically, falling onto his back with an arm over his forehead.

Rayla snorted, rolling her eyes fondly at her human idiot. “Xadia would say you deserved it, playin’ with my ears like that. And for the record, I’m claiming your bed as my own now.” She said, poking him in the stomach.

She watched her boyfriend immediately flinch away and tense up at the contact, her eyes narrowing in vengeance as a mischievous grin grew on her own face, as if to say  _ oh, I’ve got you now you little shit. _

“Wait, Callum… are  _ you  _ ticklish?”

“W-what?! No!”

Rayla felt her grin grow even wider as she crawled over to sit next to him, pinning him in place with her arms placed on either side of him as he tried to squirm away. “Oh? Are you sure?” She drawled, wasting no time in spidering her four-fingered hands over his sides.

“Rayla- pfft…” Callum pleaded for a moment, Rayla watching with glee as his eyes squeezed shut, and his nose wrinkled up a little in that one most adorable way, before he burst out into loud, untamed laughter.

“R-rayla! Please! H-have mercy!” He shouted between his squirming and barks of laughter, his hands coming up to Rayla’s shoulders in an attempt to push her away.

Rayla smirked. “Assassins have no mercy, human prince!” She exclaimed defiantly, pushing slightly against the hands on her shoulders. “You will pay for your crimes, human!”

This playful fighting continued for a minute or two more, Rayla relishing in each adorable giggle that escaped from Callum’s lips, and the purely innocent expression of mirth that was gracing his features. But of course, she knew she had to show him mercy at some point. She finally let up after she felt satisfied enough, allowing her mind to burn the image of his uncontrolled laughter fit permanently into the back of her brain. Rayla gently pulled him into a sitting up position and into her awaiting arms, holding him softly as he breathlessly giggled for a few seconds more, a terribly affectionate smile sitting on her face now.

“You’re adorable.” She mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he gripped one of her wrists.

“Remind me to never embarrass you ever again.” Callum breathed out, his eyes closed as he lay his cheek against her chest.

“Ah, you better not mess around with my ears is all.” Rayla replied with a slight nod of her head. “Though don’t let that stop you from giving me the good touches… but I didn’t say that out loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slams head on the goddamn table im gonna. ugh I hate that all of my college classes are online now. I can't escape it anymore. It's always there, looming over my head and there's so much other shit I want to do, my TDP fics included, and there's just not enough time in a day to satisfy it all. Anyways. Have this fluff while I impatiently wait for the final end of SUF (fucking finally)
> 
> Social links:  
> TUMBLR: https://symphoenae.tumblr.com/  
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/nM7XTfQ  
> (Please do note that when joining the server you have to post in the #introductions channel first so I can assign you a proper role and then you'll have access to the main chat~)


End file.
